wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Honey D. Paul
The Fastest and Handsomest and the kindest Shinobi in Izumogakure. He was a Member of the United States of Hyrule and Gekko Family. He is the Jinjuriki of the Yamata no Orochi and the Desandora. He is the Member of the Heaven Pirates. Personality Paul is described as a "charming" individual. Paul's character is given a bit more depth, he is usually depicted with a stoic, calm and carefree personality, preferring solitude and is not particularly talkative. Although, if the sensitive subject of student-master relationships is brought up, it typically manages to rouse his annoyance and anger. Hotaru is often on the receiving end of Utakata's ire on this matter as she constantly nags him to become her "master" (師匠, shishō). He was so little sad about the loss of his Father. He felt Enraged about Damos breaking the Promise to Arceus. His Raging Heart was being trusted to Yamata no Orochi in order to destory Michina Town. When he is restrained and the Liquid Metal on his legs. He felt like he is dying with rage only to unleash Orochi 8,000 Years Ago. Appearence Paul is a red haired man. He has a birthmark in the middle of his forehead which looks like a phoenix, easily his most distinguishing feature. He wears red pants with his weapon, a chain made from a slightly gold colored substance, a blue shirt with buttons. In The Unova Reigon, Paul has the Same Clothes like N and his Golden Eyes were turned into the Mangekyō Sharingan Due to being a Jinjuriki of Death Ghidorah. 'Background' When he was 7 Years Old, Honey D. Paul was founded by the Izumogakure commander Taanko, who recently raised him as one of the crew of Impel. Taanko have ranked him a General of the Izumo Navy plus being a friend of Soumei Uchiha. He and his New Friends were hanging out with the Fantastic Adventures. When they meet up with the Village of Hyrule. When they arrive at the Izumogakure, The Jinjuriki group were there and meets Okaina and fell in love during the War. 'Paul Gekko Arc' Few Years have passed, Honey D. Paul met Paul Gekko after the Bestowing the Tailed Beast to Paul's Older Brother. Seeing, Kyoji's Death, Honey D. Paul trusts Kyoji's younger brother about being a Jinjuriki of Yamata no Orochi. Quotes *(To Okaina) I will always love you when we die to the very end. *(To Okaina before Being Married) Fighting for others as ourselves could be difficult. 'Abilities' 'Jinjuriki Transformations' 'Desandora Transformations' As the Jinjuriki of the Three Tails, Honey D. Paul was able to tap in the connection between the Chakra and the Tailed Beast inside of him. 'Fortress Gundam Transformations' As the Jinjuriki of the Yamata no Orochi, Honey D. Paul was able to tap in the connection between the Chakra and the Tailed Beast inside of him. In Tag Force Duel He Appears as a Shadow Figure saving and turning Misty into a Jinjuriki. When dies, He was reborn into a Teenager named, Random no Mikoto. Misty came to close whe Random was opening his Eyes and looking at Her. He was Shocked when she saw him in N's Same Clothes and he Holds a Duel Disk on his Right Arm. Summonings *Gamatachi Items *Pokedex *Pokeballs (Eight) *Oran Berry (Seven) *DigiJutsu *Duel Disk Pokemon *Pichu (First Pokemon) *Carnavine *Kyogre *Mightyena *Sneasel *Hydreigon *Pikachu (Given to Dash) *Croagunk *Sudowoodo *Ludicolo *Vanillite (Vanilla) *Honkmon (Ducklett evolved to Swanna) *Zekrom *Stunfisk *Pansage Tailed Beasts *Death Ghidorah *Yamata no Orochi **Jormungand Abilities 'Black Blossom Jutsu' The Jutsu used by Okami Yuki that let's the Orochi take over the person's body and fights like a dragon as a Spiritualist Medium. 'Jinjuriki Transformations' Devil Fruits *Juri Juri No Mi, Model: Fortezza Gundam A Devil Fruit that turns a person into Lava. Tailed Beast Deck *'1 Machina Fortress' *'1 Magician Valkyria' *'5 Pieces of Exodia the Forbidden One' *'1 Yamata Dragon' *'2 Dark Magicians' *'1 Dark Magician Girl' *'3 Blue Eyes White Dragons' *'4 Monster Reborn' *'1 Stronghold the Mobile Fortress' *'1 Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon' *'1 Blue Eyes Shining Dragon' *'1 Black Rose Dragon' Digimon *Mega Seadramon Mobile Suits *Gundam Age *PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam (First Mobile Suit) *Gundam Age 2 *Gundam Age 3 *GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam *Infinite Justice Gundam *Hi-Nu Gundam Affiltration *Orb Union *Hylian Federation Family *Okaina- Wife *Kainu- Son *Honey D.Kyosuke- Younger Brother *Honey D. Nicol- Older Brother (Desceased) *Honey D. Hyo- Older Brother *Honey D. Jumper- Mother *Honey D. Ray- Father (Deceased) *Honey D. Hikari- Younger Sister *Honey D. Kyoko- Older Sister *Honey D. Koichi- Older Brother *Honey D. Shinn- Cousin *Karo- Daughter *Paulo II- Descendant *Lyn Nohora- Friend *Paul Kurosagi- Ancestor *Amane Nishiki- Twin Ancestor *Samurai Lord- Ancestor *Okami Yuki- Cousin *Shinji Takato- Brother-in-Law *Scorpiomaru- Pet *Kyoto- Cousin *Paul Gekko- Cousin Category:Characters